In Times Like These
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Of all the employees Jiraya had, Naruto was chosen to pretend as Uchiha Company President's fiancee, by the Uchiha himself.  But the job became harder when he was falling inlove with the man he was pretending with.  Complete summary inside[SasuNaru]
1. I Take This Man

**Riku: Minna! Hi…Of course obviously I'm here to present a new SasuNaru story for all of you. Hope you like it though and could you please review on this?...hehe I love readers who review after they have read my story. I also would like to ask if ever you want to suggest or ask to make a special story for you—I mean anyone of you my reviewers or fellow authors! Want also a dedicated fic?...I can do that! Just review on my story and mention there your request—the plot, setting, pairing, genre of the story! (If you want to dedicate it to someone…just mention that 'someone'. Hehe…) **

**This should be read first. (Grins wide…)**

**Complete Summary: The assignment was a 'dream come' true. A vacation in New York—A month in an elegant townhouse with a bonus generous enough to buy a whole new home. All he had to do is to masquerade as handsome Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée. But the dream job became a nightmare when Naruto realized that it's hard to ****pretend**** to want someone you are ****terribly in loved with****. SasuNaru…**

**Setting (!) : United States…**

**Title: In Times like These**

A man, sitting comfortably on a black velvet couch with his legs crossed, patiently waited for the arrival of a special consecutive to come over on his requested meeting.

For another few minutes that he sat on the same soft settee inside his private office, the door finally flung open and an old man with the big leonine head of white hair, the eyes made startling by the bushy black brows, the hard line of the jaw. The sitting guy stood up and extended his right hand to gather up the other.

"Please take a seat, Jiraya-san." The guy spoke-his black hair, slightly covering the glowing pale skin of his face. Gentle and handsome features brightened up as he pulled a smile, signaling a special request.

"So Uchiha-san. Why did you call me for? Is there something that I could help you with?" The old man said, after summing him up in a long look with curiosity in his expression.

"Yes. I want to ask if you could find me someone trust-able." The Uchiha said in a serious tone. It's the very first time that he will be asking help from someone. He never came to dangerous matters when it comes to managing his family company since his brother didn't have any interest in being its holder.

"For what kind of business?" The old man asked once again.

"I need a person that can pretend as my fiancée." Sasuke replied.

"I'll try to choose from my staff immediately." They stared at each other…and Sasuke said;

"I'll be the one to choose."

xXOOOXx

"Here are the lists of my employees." Jiraya laid a stack of papers over the Chairman's polished wooden desk.

The young man gathered up and scanned every paper that was held by his hand. It took several moments until he passed a paper that shown a picture of a young man that is almost same age as him based from his adorable young features. -Sparkling blue eyes that matched with his expressive smile. This man caught him…

"I take this man…" He said and reached the file paper over to Jiraya's spread hand. He paused then said…

"Uzumaki Naruto…?"

**Chapter One: I Take This Man**

"Will Uzumaki-san come to Jiraya-san's office at once, please?"

Uzumaki Naruto looked up from the shorthand notes over which he was frowning. Jiraya? What on earth did the big boss want with him? Then he gathered up notebook and pencils and walked swiftly across the office, took the elevator on the top floor, went down the long hall to the suite of offices which was the domain of Sanin Jiraya, head of the Jiraya Electronics Company and so important that, as a rule, only the top brass ever caught sight of him.

Although Naruto had worked six months for the organization, he had never seen him except in newspaper pictures, talking with the President of the United States, with visiting dignitaries from foreign nations, with men who lived on his own exalted level.

When he opened the door marked _Sanin Jiraya, President_, a smiling alert secretary said,

"Uzumaki-san? Go right in. Jiraya-san is expecting you."

For a moment as he entered the room he blinked, his eyes dazzled by the brilliant San Francisco sunlight, by the glittering waters of the bay. His eyes were caught by the soaring Golden Gate Bridge and then he turned away reluctantly from the great sweep of the window, which filled a whole wall, to face the two men who had risen as he went in. They were not sitting at Jiraya's big, polished desk but in easy chairs near the window with its spectacular view.

Jiraya he recognized him at once, the white long hair, and the one who had sharp small eyes. The other man was slighter, with midnight color of sleek hair and spiked stylish at the back, deep black orbs and a smirking lips. He was perhaps at mid twenty's, with the relaxed air of a man very much at home in his world, a man who had no quarrel with it, a man who believed he could handle whatever came his way. In other words, he had all the qualities that were most unlikely Naruto had become in recent months.

"Uzumaki-san," Jiraya said, with a shade of disappointment in his expression. "this is an old friend of mine, Uchiha Sasuke, President of Uchiha International Company, who expects to spend a week in San Francisco and needs someone to do personal needs for him. I have suggested that you give him a helping hand."

"Of co-course.," Naruto said in the colorless voice that has been his for the past six months. His voice was slightly shaking as he was himself, his body shaped with the navy blue 'Americana' he wore, his mouth and cheeks were both reddish, his eyes slightly downcast. Even the golden strands of his spike-styled hair glowed with his tan-ish skin.

"Uchiha-san," Jiraya said, "needs someone to do a highly confidential job." He caught Naruto's eyes and held them.

"So important, Uzumaki-san." When he made no reply he said, an edge of impatience on his voice, "You understand that?"

"Oh yes, I understand. What I do not understand—"

"Well?"

"Why me?" He asked. "You have nearly seven thousand employees here. Why take a chance on me for something so important?"

Jiraya seemed oddly disconcerted. At length when he was going to said something, Sasuke interrupted and answered.

"I'm the one who chose you."

Naruto's head jerked up in surprise. Whatever he had expected it had not been that.

xXOOOXx

"These are the things you need to do with Uchiha-san." Jiraya inhaled thickly and sighed while looking at the younger man's face that was waiting for him to continue.

"You're going to pretend to be his fiancée." When the word 'fiancee' was uttered, Naruto's world stopped.

"Fi—fiancee?!" He stuttered in surprise.

"Bu—but.."

Jiraya sighed once again.

"I know you're surprised. I'm surprised myself, but I hope you'll be able to reach Uchiha-san's expectations."

"How am I going to do that, sir? I've never been exposed to doing such things. Especially lying to the public." Somehow, he felt uneasy just thinking about it.

"If that's the case, you don't have to worry. Besides, you're just going to pretend as his fiancée in a masquerade party. The length of time will not be specified. By the way, tomorrow, I'll have you fetch by my car so together we can go directly to Uchiha-san's office."

His conversation with his boss has already been ended three hours ago but still, his thoughts were swirling about the task he had agreed on. The job has a lot of benefits…living in an elegant townhouse and allowance generous enough or more to buy a whole new home. It was such a big and once in a life time opportunity and the task was also simple.

"Naruto, why are you so worried about that?" A spiky brunette-haired guy sat up beside him.

"I'm not worried, Kiba. It's just—weird. Me?...A guy—going to pretend to be a fiancée of another…guy? Who is powerful and internationally influential. And to be chosen specifically by the Uchiha Company president himself."

"What?! The Uchiha president?!" Kiba asked in shock.

"You're going to be in a big trouble." He continued.

Naruto faced him, his brow rising in confusion. "Why?"

"They say that if you look at him once, you'll immediately fall in love. That's why all of the girls here in the United States and in other countries are dying to get him."

Naruto gulped…

xXOOOXx

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked in his cold monotonous voice as he held Naruto's tan hand firmly over his own.

"Yes." Naruto gave him an unsure smile and heaved some air, before big bulbs of light were opened to welcome them. They were wearing a mask, covering only their eyes and leaving their cheeks and lips exposed to everybody.

Naruto was wearing a blue tuxedo while Sasuke was wearing a black one. All people smiled at them and showed gratitude on the lucky fiancée of the Uchiha International Company President. It was surprising that the cold, uncaring, ignorant Uchiha has found a person for him despite his ill attitude. It's just always been a wonder how his features were nothing but gentle.

**Okay! The continuation will be on the next chapter!...sorry about that if I have to cut this. I'm so tired and I need sleep! School drains me everyday so if my sentences are also drained—I mean if it's not well….please understand. **

**Does this story have any potential? Tell me in your reviews! But please no flames…I don't want being degraded….yeah—I don't want being down by others. –I'm not a kind of 'everyday happy' person so I'm easily sad. **

**Please give me reviews…this chapter is almost an introduction but actions will start on the next and upcoming chapters so don't worry. Want ****lemons****? Of course I'll give you those….I'll give you ****limes**** too! -And of course romantic scenes!**

**I'll give you all what I have mentioned so type your reviews on me and submit it! **

**Hehe….sorry for the long author note. I have many words to say that's why. (Grins wide…)**


	2. Surprising

**Riku: Nee minna….I'm not really feeling well today and I'm in school for the reason that my whole body is not responding the way I want it to be…but I'm wondering—How did I manage to type for this story's second chapter?...that's because of my lovely reviewers who encouraged me to continue this. Domo!!!**

**Title: In Times Like These**

_Jiraya watched him. _

"_I wrote to you, offering any assistance in my power. You replied that you were going to be married and that you would be taken care of. You needed nothing. Then quite, by chance, during one of these periodical loyalty check-ups of our personnel, I saw your name among our employees." _

_He looked down at the slender hands holding so tightly to the chair arms. On the ring finger of the left hand there was a pale mark where a ring had been._

_Naruto stared at him. Something about his frozen silence made the other young man stir uneasily in his chair._

_At last he said, "I—am not going to be married, Jiraya-san."_

_As he was uttering those words, his face slightly paled and sadden. The question had brought something from his memory. Jiraya studied him for a moment. He went to open the door for Naruto; his manner was impeccably courteous, but the lines at the corners of his mouth betrayed him. Before he turned back from the door, Naruto saw his expression._

"_Jiraya-san…" He said crisply. "I'll do that job for you."_

**Chapter Two: Surprising.. **

Here and there, people turned in the big elegant pavilion for a look at the handsome young couple, the younger guy as bright and as beautiful as his brilliant azure eyes, the other man's adoring eyes intent on his face, watching every expression.

"How was he able to get a gorgeous guy like that?" A man said to his companion, slightly scrunching his nose from disbelieves and envy.

"Kazuki, don't get yourself too irritated with that, besides there are still numerous girls or other guys that may be like Sasuke's fiancée," The guy seated with him said.

xXOOOXx

"Where are your engagement rings?" A woman with fleshy bliss of pink hair asked, smiling. She was dressed in beautifully tailored evening clothes branded by 'Dior' and the man beside her looked as though a very happy guy, coolly dressed with a tuxedo.

Sasuke spoke abruptly, "We decided to buy one here in New York for better choices but we haven't had much time since we went here from San Francisco."

She nodded and moved her eyes to smile at the blonde guy, whom she find dazzlingly handsome, seated beside Sasuke. Naruto made a helpless gesture and his blue eyes glowed like shining marbles in the light of the crystal chandelier.

…

Though the party had just been a simple but an enormous one, it didn't end shortly. Yet Naruto wasn't aware, for al the admiration in Sasuke's eyes, for all his casual talk. Now and then the long-lashed lids lifted suddenly and detected something that was not admiration in his face. A smirk. Almost malicious by the way it was pulled from thin, inviting rosy lips. Naruto blushed and looked away. He can't explain why his heart is beating so fast, why he can't act normally the way he is.

Then a charivari started. As if in a marriage, people chanted and requested the main couple to stood up and let them claim each other in a sweet kiss. Sasuke didn't hesitate for a single moment and held Naruto's hand, intertwining tan-ish fingers with his own. He pulled him as he stood up and slid his other hand on his back to draw him closer to his chest. Breaking the entangled fingers, he lifted it up to Naruto's chin, moving his thumb over welcoming full red lips and opening it halfway. Gently leaning down, he deeply covered the inviting mouth with his own…pleasurably.

--Naruto stilled, dumbfounded…

xXOOOXx

_They were just pretending, right?—Then why do they have to do things that real engaged couples do?_

Naruto thought, finding himself inside the room of the one who hired him and ordered to sleep beside him, in one big bed which is really intended for two people who share something very important. It wasn't his first time to sleep with another guy for he was truly engaged once, he gripped the white outer sheet of the bed as he remembered the hurt he experienced, but it was awkward, though good, to sleep with a complete stranger as hot like him.

"Oyasumi…" A deep voice huskily whispered in his ear; the warm breath, tickling down all throughout his spine. A pale hand, touching his cheek whole to swung it, and approaching his lips for a light goodnight kiss.

"O—Oya—sumi…" Naruto tried to murmur and slowly, rather nervously laid down completely on the soft bed.

Nothing happened on the first day that they were together the whole day, sleeping in one bed. Naruto comfortingly dug his head lower and deeper on the hard but smooth chest that was facing him. Creamy hands possessively wrapped him and pulled him in the most possible closer way. Sasuke breathed the fragrant scent of blonde hair, as if memorizing it and pressed his lips over the other's soft and closed ones. Naruto opened his eyes, surprised by the warm feeling that was hugging his lips—the nice touch of someone's presence. Then Naruto jerked a little.

"Ohayo." The word molded sexily in his mouth and a smirk came.

"Wait a minute. Is kissing part of my job?" Naruto raised his brow, embarrassedly surprised by the morning gift he just had.

"Yes…'cause that's what lovers who are nearly getting married do." Sasuke's smirk widen and his 'laser-like' eyes gave a hot feeling towards Naruto. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on Naruto's ear as he spoke,

"—And having sex is part of the package too."

Naruto grew red and attempted to punch Sasuke directly on his face, but the attack was immediately dodged and his fist was trapped on the other's. He moved his other hand but it failed as he was dragged frontward to be sealed with a breath-taking kiss.

This time it was not only pressing, it was detailed. As Naruto groaned, Sasuke had the chance to insert his tongue fully through Naruto's cavern, tangling his damp muscle with the blonde's and digging deeper to taste him. He moved his hands and cupped Naruto's flushed whiskered cheeks after breaking the heavy kiss. They were both panting and they were both experiencing some kind of unusual feeling or emotion.

"Don't worry—sex will come later." Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips lightly and rolled out of bed. Before he went for a bath, he reminded the scheduled task for the day.

"Today, I'll introduce you with my brother. He will arrive by lunch time. You could fix yourself the way you want." Then he entered and closed the shower room door behind him.

"_I should be mad by now. I've never encountered someone who is very confident with his words except…" Naruto waved his head. "Why am I feeling like this? I have strength to push him away when he kissed me." Naruto traced his fingers over his lips and blushed._

xXOOOXx

Sasuke and Naruto were both sitting on the couch chairs of the Konoha Restaurant, which is the most expensive Japanese place in New York where all Japan's variety of foods are sold and prepared in an unbelievingly costly silver platter with side dishes or 'designs' that are mostly ignored by the customers. Surprisingly, that restaurant is full of American executives rather than Japanese high personnel.

"Of all the restaurants in this big city, why are we here in a Japanese restaurant?" Naruto asked the 'always' smirking raven in front of him.

"My brother likes Japanese food rather than American and this is the place where he often goes for lunch or dinner." Sasuke replied.

For another few minutes of waiting, Naruto had gone to the restaurant's restroom. He was an impatient person as he was since he was a lot younger. He splashed a small amount of cold water on his face and wiped it with a tissue he pulled beside the sink. His life is getting more complicated than he thought and this job is making it worse. Yes, he had a choice to accept or doubt about it but then, many things was already lost from him since 'that' day and now, he is suffering to regain the lost time and chances in a flash of time. If he had just moved on earlier…then his life will stay the way it is.

Naruto came back to the table where he was seated with Sasuke lately, absent-mindedly. Then, he noticed that there is another person who is sitting with their table. It was a very familiar face and Naruto would never have dared to imagine, by any possibility, that he will see that face again. He hardly controlled his feelings as the person uttered his name….

"Naruto…" The older guy spoke, after standing to face--surprisingly and longingly at Naruto.

"Itachi." Naruto muttered coldly, a tinge of hurt still intact in his voice though it was slightly harsh.

**Owari! (for this chapter only)**

**Hehe…sorry for not putting some life to the party. I have to skip the time to put more surprise or a little 'important' scene on the story. **

**And as I said earlier…I wasn't feeling well and I just really wanted to update so not to disappoint you MY reviewers! Thank you for the reviews! Please after you read…immediately click on 'Submit Review' and wrote some suggestions/comments!...no flames please. **

**The lemons/limes….will come soon so don't be bored and wait a little more for it. –pulls a light grin and disregards the pain of her body- **

**Thanks again! **


	3. A Big Joke

**Riku: Ohayo…Konbanwa…Konnichiwa. Wherever country are you from, my greetings are for all of you. Nee, how are you guys? Still, interested with reading fan fictions with yaoi pairings? Of course yeah that's why you entered! Okay so I'm just feeling a little weird right now 'cause I'm going to be the very first student who will present a dramatic monologue in our class and I'm, very well, nervous about that 'cause I only have two days to prepare…Two days! Oh well, so the important thing why I'm here…is to update my story 'In Times Like These'. Hope you like the third chapter! **

**Complete Summary: The assignment was a 'dream come' true. A vacation in New York—A month in an elegant townhouse with a bonus generous enough to buy a whole new home. All he had to do is to masquerade as handsome Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée. But the dream job became a nightmare when Naruto realized that it's hard to ****pretend**** to want someone you are ****terribly in loved with****. SasuNaru…**

**Setting (!) : United States…**

**Title: In Times like These**

"_Can't you understand that all was a __joke__? From the very beginning you should've known it. I thought if a marriage will engage us with each other, I may not achieve true happiness."_

"_What are you say—ing?" Naruto stuttered the words, his voice was shaking, even his eyes were blinking when tears were being fully controlled and stopped. But then as he struggled to cease his tears, the more his heavy emotions echoed with the strong roar and crack of rolling thunders crossing the mourning sky pounding from outside his wide suite window. _

_A man turned away from him and spoke in a grave voice; his mind was trapped inside his lamented heart. **-It was a crucial decision.-**_

"_No marriage will occur between us anymore. I have decided to cancel it for more important business matters which my parents has entrusted me with. Success is my goal." The man spoke with cold but unsure confidence._

_When silence came on the other's side, the older man spoke once again._

"_I'm sorry if I have bothered you." He turned his head to the downcast grimly face of the younger man. "I'm going."_

_--And his foot steps began clicking the marble floor of the hotel's hallway._

_xXOOOXx_

"_**No marriage….." **_

"_**Cancel it—"**_

"—_**For more important business matters."**_

"_**Success…is my goal." **_

"_**Sorry to have bothered you…"**_

"_**I'm going." **__Those words struck Naruto. _

_He urged himself to laugh at the recent words he just heard. "Are those words some kind of a joke?" He laughed again but then a strong sob came shaking through his red lips. Tears once more flooded down his whiskered cheeks that paled as realization came over his mind. _

"_So you're going huh?" Naruto muttered between hard smiling trembling lips. It wasn't really a smile. It was a smile of mockery—a mockery to his own foolishness and stupidity in falling to such a __big joke. _

"_So all the while I am being caught in a joke…a lie? You're very stupid Naruto. How could you let yourself fall for a person who is now laughing at your foolishness?" Naruto crashed his paled face down onto his wide spread and quivering angry hands. He clutched the golden locks that touched his skin with his gripping fingers and cried harder. His knees fell on the carpeted floor of his room and leaned his back over the soft green settee located just beside him. _

_xXOOOXx_

"_I already did what you ordered me, father." A man with shoulder length hair tied up over his pale neck, spoke bleakly. Both his eyes were covered with harsh shadow and the atmosphere of his presence gave an intense meaning to the other man who sat comfortably smiling at his son's forced obedience._

"_As my eldest son and the future president of this company, Itachi, I'm very proud of you." The older man leaned forward; intertwining his fingers as he pulled a smile of charade._

"_You gave me happiness and big hope from you regarding the future success of our company. You will run this so it's a good start to obey and look twice to the circumstances that may happen if you do another big mistake in your life. That kind of relationship will do you no good. It's just a distraction and a __big joke__ in someone's life. It may make you feel happiness but then power and success is the most impor—" The deep voice stopped as a heavy bang pounded the expensive glass table he was leaning on._

"_Calm down, son." The man spoke seriously and stared at the raging eyes of his son._

_**(Okay…so the continuation of this flashback will be inserted as part of one of my next chapters. It will be cut first so wait for its continuation on one of my next chapters. It's also important for you to know things that caused Itachi to do that and you will only know if you continue to read! Okay. Grins wide) **_

**Chapter Three: A Big Joke (Corny title eh?)**

"_Naruto…" The older guy spoke, after standing to face--surprisingly and longingly at Naruto._

"_Itachi." Naruto muttered coldly, a tinge of hurt still intact in his voice though it was slightly harsh._

xXOOOXx

Naruto sat when Sasuke moved to give him space, his smile stayed on his face but then there was that phony meaning in his expression that shows travesty.

"You…already know each other?" Sasuke asked in slight surprise.

"Ye—" Before the word ended from his older brother's lips, an abrupt answer came.

"Not that much " Naruto said.

"I just recognized him from the old newspapers I've been reading from our company and…" Naruto looked up. "I think we just had a little talk when we bumped each other in Jiraya-san's company." He lied. _**(Which means—it didn't really occur)**_

Itachi placed intent eyes on Naruto's face. Sasuke saw it and noticed the sudden change in Naruto's attitude; and his eyes that keep on dodging his brother's. As he put his odd thoughts aside, he got hold of Naruto's hand and led it near his chest.

"Itachi…the reason I asked this special meeting is—" He glanced at Naruto who was waiting for him.

"—to present you my fiancée."

Itachi stilled and shot shocked eyes towards the two persons who had been very dear to his heart. It was a long moment of silence when Itachi had gathered himself up and tried to mutter his compulsory gratitude.

"Yo—you're fi—fiaancẻe…?" He spoke in hidden disbelieve.

"That's gr—great. Omedetto..." His eyes expressed sorrow, but it didn't reflect on his face.

"But…"

"Aniki, you think this is a kind of—" Sasuke spoke with raised brow before letting the man beside him continue his statement.

"**Big joke?**" Naruto stressed eagerly.

"_**Can't you understand that all was a **__**joke**__**?" **_His own words echoed in his mind. Those are the words which led him in going crazy—the words that ended and gave so much hurt to his beloved. It was the one who broke the love that grew deep in his heart; the love from the one he kept dreaming to be with forever. Now, he is the one suffering…

"It's not that…" He finally said and his voice shook a little.

Sasuke's phone rang.

"Wait up…it's my client." Sasuke excused himself and stood up, striding near the counter.

For few moments that he was gone, he came back to apologize to Naruto about leaving for awhile. His client was asking him to go to his office right now for important and abrupt meeting because the president will be leaving for Europe tonight.

xXOOOXx

"Naruto!" Itachi cried as he was running after Naruto's retreating back. He was heading to get a cab near the stop light.

"Matte Naruto!" He cried once more. Before Naruto was able to go inside the cab's back seat, a strong hand grabbed his wrist that caused him accidental pain. It wasn't on purpose, but Itachi didn't have any choice. –_Like what he experienced 'in the past'— _

Still, Itachi didn't put away his gripping hand from Naruto. Instead, he pulled him forcefully towards his car.

"Go inside." Itachi said calmly.

"Let go!" Naruto exclaimed in anger, disregarding the pain that was numbing his wrist as he was trying hard to pull it away.

"No." Itachi spoke steadily, but his face was reflecting the battling emotions he was experiencing.

"I said let go of me! If you don't I'll…" Naruto was silenced.

"What will you do? You'll kill me? I'll let you do that if you go with me." Itachi said in a grave tone; very serious that anyone will be benumbed. He led Naruto to the front seat of the car, beside the driver's seat, and carefully let go of the other male's hand and shut the door. Naruto was really shocked, but his thoughts came back when the auto was already moving and the view on the window is passing fast—every motion of the people outside.

The car stopped.

"What do you need from me?" It was Naruto who broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Naruto…" The shaking muffled voice of Itachi murmured.

"Are you—are you really going to marry my brother?" The question was unclear, but Naruto answered.

"What do you think engaged people do? Marry each other, right?" Naruto strained his own struggling emotions.

No response came…

When Naruto attempted to threw his words, two arms encircled him.—Those arms felt warm but, Naruto thought, it was the arms of the person who crushed his heart…who broke his personality…and who flushed away his faithful dreams in life. He struggled out, expecting to move away from the force he made. Surprisingly, it tightened and Itachi's head slowly rested on his shoulder. Naruto could feel his shallow breath, the touch of his skin against him, and the hair that was brushing his neck. All felt like a good sensation.

"No…" Naruto spoke.

"No—Ge—get off me!" Naruto shouted and ran away. His tears were now flowing freely as he ran from where he was with Itachi.

xXOOOXx

Naruto stayed on the corner of his employer's elegant room. He was bewildered, angry with himself. Starting to calm his own feelings, a hand laid over his head.

"Ahh!" Naruto shrieked.

"What are you doing in the corner?" His employer asked.

"Uhh…uhhh…nothing." Naruto produced a smile.

"Wha—what…?" Naruto muttered as Sasuke pulled him and led him to his clothed chest.

"Do you know that you gave a lot of good luck in my life?" It was a simple statement and yet it gave Naruto a sense of deeper meaning. The hug tightened and Sasuke traveled his hand up to Naruto's chin and tilted the blonde's face up. He slowly leaned forward, smiling before he held the other's mouth with his.

_**(Do you think it's just an ordinary kiss?)**_

Sasuke drew Naruto's body closer. Deepening the kiss, he angled his head little to the side and opened Naruto's mouth with his tongue. He stepped backward as he felt Naruto's starting response; regaining himself to be the one dominant, Sasuke swung and slowly bent forward with Naruto's back towards the bed.

Naruto groaned and gave more of his response.

"You're amazing." Sasuke breathed huskily, panting. _**(Well…just a little)**_

Naruto's face was fully flushed and his lips are as red as a crimson-colored apple.

Sasuke grabbed the left wrist of Naruto carefully. "What happened with your wrist?" He asked as soon as he saw the brownish-colored bruise obviously presenting itself on Naruto's delicate hand.

"I—I accidentally bumped my hand on the door's knob lately and got this. Don't worry, it's not that serious." Naruto grinned weakly when he felt Sasuke light stroke over his pained wrist.

"If someone saw this, I might be accused of battering you. I don't ever want that to happen."

His words struck Naruto's heart. He felt happy…but with doubt.

"_I don't ever want that to happen." __**Those are the words he always hear whenever he hurt himself. **_

**Owari! (Woohoo! Another Chapter done…after a long time of busy school days—up until now.) **

**Well…I just really want to update for people to know that I will not stop writing. I've been gone long because of school works but then it doesn't mean that I will not continue anymore my stories…that's the least you should expect.**

**I'm happy for all the reviewers who gave me encouragement! Orewa URESHII! Honto ureshii! Domo Arigato minna-san! **

**Thanks for all your reviews…I do hope to have more reviewers…Many things will still happen so wait for it though it will take some long moments again I suspect based on school requirements…sighs…well then. Jan ne!—wait up for the next chapters! Love you all! grins wide**


	4. How Could I?

**Riku: Minna! At last I am going to update for the next chapter of my story 'In Times Like These'! --And I'm quite happy because I'm finally getting the plot near its action. Hope you like it everyone!**

**And for those who need translations for the Japanese words…just read my ending notes below the chapter story. **

**-GRINS-**

**Summary: Of all the employees Jiraya had, Naruto was chosen to pretend as Uchiha Company President's fiancee, by the Uchiha himself. But the job became harder when he was falling inlove with the man he was pretending with. Complete summary inside[SasuNaru****  
**

**Oh before I forget, thanks for all your support and reviews! I'm really pleased. –Winks-**

**Title: In Times Like These**

Long pale arms crawled slowly around the soft cotton clothing wore by the slender figure facing the scattered sprinkle of star lights. It slid upwards, until it reached the smooth whiskered cheeks and gently held it.

_Warm breaths…_

_Lovely whispers…_

_Tender touches…_

Then those possessive arms swung the shorter form in front of him gradually, tracing cold fingers over those rosy attempting lips, murmuring affectionate statements teasingly gliding it, and smelling its wine sweet aroma. Finally those waiting lips were granted with an amorous kiss.

_Softly…_

_Firmly…_

_And deeply…_

The locking of passionate lips intensified more as the two persons swayed in their hovering fantasy.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered in a shallow gasp.

--With the said name, all were aroused; even the patient movements became reckless and things began its vast actions.

Itachi traveled his hands on the clothes of the young blond in front of him, stripping and unbuttoning them swiftly away fro, his lover's form. He carried him and walked towards the huge bed, laying him down almost naked. Itachi breathed from his lover's open mouth and seized his lips once more, this time, giving it with increased attention. He smelled his lips and placed a chaste kiss before totally overcoming it. His hungry tongue lingered all around Naruto's cavern…wetting it, tasting it, and sucking it wholly. He broke for air but immediately held it again with his own; his hands wandering all over the blonde's neck down to his chest, his stomach, his navel, and at last under those boxers stubbornly covering Naruto's lovely body part. His lover groaned and made him more aroused.

**Chapter Four: How could I?  
**

After giving Naruto's bruised risk with some mint cold medicine, Sasuke carried him and brought him over the bed.

"Sasu—"Naruto's word wa interrupted with a deep kiss. Sasuke angled his head to the side, deepening the process, and tasting his employee's sweet mouth.

He loves the feeling of Naruto's mouth because its fits perfectly on his. The soft, warm touch of his flesh and the wonderful taste of him is arousing his hormones in a way that he might fail to control his impatient movements. Sasuke started to wander his hands inside the younger man's clothes; he paused, but then continued with his still growing enthusiasm by giving the blonde another breath-taking kiss.

Naruto moaned…as his employer's hand stopped over his silk-like pants. Sasuke rubbed it slowly and when he was going to strip it down from the flushed blond, his mind came back.

--And realization took over for he felt a trace of sparkling liquid sliding down Naruto's cheeks.

"Sumenai…" Sasuke whispered and silently went out of the bed.

…

"Yesterday…Doshite?" Naruto mumbled under the cover of the huge pillow he was clutching; his body was facing Sasuke's.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with closed eyes.

Naruto poked his head out of the soft object and peeked at Sasuke's face.

_--A blush came through…_

Naruto turned away and repeated his early question.

"Why didn't you continue—"

"Harassing you?" Sasuke finished the subject for him.

"Iie…It's not like that you would harass me—I'm willing anyway." Naruto murmured.

"You are?" This time, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Naruto's night shirt. He kissed him again, but without any detail.

"Sasuke…." Naruto breathed in slight surprise.

"I wouldn't waste my precious time for someone who cries suddenly." Sasuke spoke monotonously, an inward smirk moving across his expression.

_How lovely it is to tease 'his' blond…._

"Who cries?" Naruto thought for a while and then he remembered his stupid actions last night. –Indeed, he cried.

"I didn't cry." Naruto pouted above the pillow that was separating him from the raven. "I was just sleepy…and whenever I am sleepy, my eyes get watery." After his last word, Naruto wasn't able to notice when Sasuke shoved away the pillow from his grip. He was pulled strongly, not harshly, and he felt soft lips overcome his.

It was a good feeling…Naruto thought. The way Sasuke molds his mouth in a very affectionate way, the way he moves his lips as he let him taste his mouth deeper, and the way it invaded his every senses.

It gave him a new sensation.

…

"My brother will come here to take you around the city." Sasuke spoke as he was walking with Naruto towards the elevator.

_Glad no one was there with them._

"What?!" Naruto cried, wide eyed.

"Something wrong with that?" Sasuke asked after immediately pushing the 'close-door' button so no one would interrupt the two of them.

"_Of course!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind.

He stayed silent.

For like moments that he was quiet, he felt his head being tilted up slowly.

Sasuke was staring at him, observing and sensing something that disturbs the blond. Before he was going to utter some words, the elevator door opened and his words ceased to process out of his mouth because his secretary ran over to him and spoke,

"Uchiha-san, Hirota-san has arrived early. He's been waiting for you in your office."

Sasuke only nodded and placed a light kiss on Naruto before proceeding to his office.

…

Naruto held down his eyes while sitting uneasily on a sofa chair located on the company's elegant lounge.

He was frustrated! _Damn it!_Why would such things happen?!

He fidgeted and obediently waited at the lounge. (as Sasuke had told him)

"Naruto…" A familiar but hated voice sounded in his alarmed ears.

Naruto looked up but immediately directed his eyes back on the marble floor. As he was thinking of standing up or not, an eager hand grabbed his and gently pulled him upwards.

Naruto didn't budge…because if he will, it would be a persistent decision not to be near this guy for about a hundred meters away. Busy of his annoying thoughts, he didn't notice that he closed his eyes all the while until they reached the car. He seated himself, finally having 'that' hand away from his own, and looking instantly out of the window. He tried to look at his company from the side of his eyes and was able to see a pale hand—_he recalled how it held him—_clutching the gear agitatedly. He rolled his eyes towards the window and felt as the car stopped.

"Naruto…"

He heard his name and unknowingly turned his head to the one who called him. A pale hand was lifted and touched over Naruto's cold cheek.

_How he loved that warm touch…_

"You don't know how much it hurt me…after we got separated." Itachi spoke longingly, his face expressing with such an agonizing reflection.

_How he loved that voice…_

_How could he think—that he hated it now?_

**Owari! (for the forth chapter)**

**Domo minna! For your support and reviews!!! I'm really glad so please continue reading my story. I won't fail you…**

**Thanks again!**

**REMEMBER TO ALWAYS SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW!!!**

**Translations: **

**Sumenai- another way of saying 'sorry'**

**Doshite- Why **

☻♥**♣****Riku-chan****♣****♥☻**


	5. This Will Be The Start

**Riku: Nee minna…how are you all. Woah!!!!!!!! It's getting nearer and nearer Christmas! --Actually a few hours more to get to there-- hehe so now I'm giving you an update. ...grins...Sorry for being super late...hehe  
**

**Summary: Of all the employees Jiraya had, Naruto was chosen to pretend as Uchiha Company President's fiancee, by the Uchiha himself. But the job became harder when he was falling inlove with the man he was pretending with. Complete summary inside[SasuNaru**

**Title: In Times Like These**

"Naruto." A deep voice snapped him out of his dazed thoughts then a pale hand gripped his over the glass coffee table.

The sun wasn't rising high and the air was breezing cold gusts, but then Naruto's temple was dangerously secreting small amount of sweat.

_Such a heavy feeling…_

"Le—let go of my hand." Naruto tried to mutter under his bowed and throbbing head. –but his words only died out together with the air that passed through them.

Itachi pulled his hand.

"Wha—"

They were now out of the small coffee shop, trailing off the roads and moving across the streets. Itachi's hand was still holding his wrist but not in a gripping manner, it was light and in any second Naruto could easily pull his hand out of it.

Naruto did—but Itachi was fast and alert. As Naruto was going to pull his hand away and began to make his escape, Itachi had the sense to hold him wholly. He hugged Naruto and buried his nose on the side of Naruto's cold neck.

_He hugged him tightly and longingly…_

Naruto slowly and reluctantly submitted, leaning on the hug as he tried to control his dwelling emotions.

_He missed this warmth. _He wasn't being himself and it's as if all his rage, sufferings from the past years, those bad memories were all flooded with yearning and longed touches. For a few moments that lingered deliberately, automatically he raised his arms and reached Itachi's shoulders, tenderly sliding his arms around the neck of the older man.

Then the message of a whisper touched his ears.

"I love you…" Naruto opened his blurry eyes and pulled slightly away to stare at the sincere deep eyes looking at him lovingly.

"I—I…" Naruto paused while looking away to dodge those eyes. "…." The absence of words from the blonde made Itachi smile then…claimed Naruto's pure red lips.

Yes…they kissed. _Deeply…_

**Chapter Five: This Will Be The Start  
**

"So how did your day go?" Sasuke asked while carefully slicing his cream-sauced steak. He was asking Naruto.

"It seemed great." Itachi answered for him and there was a smile in his words.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was quite uncertain and anxious.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly and lifted his hand to touch Naruto's forehead.

"You're warm." Sasuke was surprised.

"I—iie…betsuni. Shimpai shinaide." Naruto waved his hand and shot a glance at Itachi who was surprised and worried as Sasuke's.

The two brothers stood up, both startled with each other.

"I'll bring him in our room."

"I'll bring him to your room." The two Uchiha(s) stared at each other as they spoke at the same time. –And this time Sasuke was not only surprised but was curious of his older brother's actions as well.

"It'll be best if it would be me." Sasuke spoke curtly and held Naruto's hand, lifting him off the red velvety couch. They turned and walked away from the table. Naruto was holding his head—now, he realized how his head was excruciating terribly and leaned onto the chest that was worriedly supporting him.

"_Oh shit…" _Naruto cursed in his mind as he lost control of his feet for his head was intolerably swinging and swirling…--he felt himself elevating from the carpeted floor.

"What…?" He pulled off his hands from his forehead and looked at Sasuke's chin.

"_So he carried me…" _Naruto thought unknowingly. (He's really dizzy at that time…don't know why though)

After he heard the door being opened together with a greeting of an attendant, Naruto felt the chilly sheets brushing his skin and the soft and comfortable pillows surrounding his slightly shivering body—that was now being covered with a fur blanket.

A hand touched his forehead again…then he heard Sasuke's very familiar voice. –Very familiar as if he had known it for the twenty four years he had been living in this world.

"Bring a doctor here in the pent house." Sasuke spoke on the device he was holding.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured and raised his hand to reach for the other man's pale cheek.

"I'm alright. No need for a doct—"His words were cut as soon as Sasuke leaned down and caught his lips.

It was just a simple kiss though but it made Naruto's heart double its normal pace. Sasuke broke it and gave the blonde a just-do-as-I-say look.

The doctor knocked and an attendant spoke from behind the door, "The doctor is here."

Sasuke approached the door and opened to the gentleman, telling him instructions as he left and granted Naruto a smiling glance.

…

"So how is Naruto?" Itachi asked after his younger brother sat in front of him, worried by the way he spoke his words.

"The doctor is checking on him." Sasuke simply answered.

Itachi sighed in relief and swung the glass wine onto his half-open lips, drinking the delicate liquor down his almost dry throat. Itachi paused enjoying his wine when he heard his brother's voice.

"You are quite happy." Sasuke eyed his brother.

"Really?" Itachi replied in a casual tone and continued pouring and drinking wine, this time trying the white liquor into his thin, shimmering glass.

xXOOOXx

Itachi's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi…" A deep voice greeted the caller.

"Itachi-san." Itachi thought of the voice. –It was familiar.

"It's—" The voice was cut as Itachi spoke in surprise.

"Sai!"

**Owari for the fifth chapter!**

**I know you want to kill me now…since it's Christmas and people should be well…generous, I'm permitting you all to kill me. (If you could possibly do that…hehehe) –bBut I also know that you wouldn't do that because if you kill me…no one would be able to continue the story. **

**I'm very sorry for cutting it short…I know it's very very—I mean SUPERBLY SHORT for a chapter update. But please understand…next time that I update here, it would really give you what you want! Just please try to wait for it a little longer. Hehe….BUT PLEASE SUBMIT ME YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
